shooting_starz_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaitlyn Williams
Kate is one of the main characters and a member of the Shooting Starz Group. She is said to be the one stopping the fights/arguments in the group. Personality Kate is a seemingly innocent and shy girl. She is curious and kind, as she always asks the others about things she doesn't know yet and sometimes needs help in her studies. Kate doesn't seem to hurt a fly, but she can pretty much scold someone like Annie by giving lectures and such. She is also mature and a bit awkward, as shes the one stopping the arguments and fights in the groups and doesn't really talk in group meetings. Appearance Kate has short, blonde hair that comes down until her shoulders with a turquoise headband and amber eyes. She wears a turquoise turtle neck and a white skirt with white loafers. When younger, Kate had short, blonde hair with a turquoise headband with a bow and amber eyes. She wore a white-and-turquoise dress with turquoise flats. In School, She wears the normal female school uniform: white short-sleeved dress shirt, cream-colored sweater vest with a red ribbon, red skirt and brown loafers. (with her turquoise headband.) Biography Kaitlyn Williams is born in September 17th and lives with her parents. When she was a child, she was anti-social and shy, but extremely kind. She would often help her parents, and would also clean and cook in the house, being considered as hard-working and helpful. Kaitlyn, as said, was anti-social. So she was a target of bullying and had to handle a lot of bullying in the past. But when the Shooting Starz came, There was less bullying (might have been of Rachel and Annie because both are scary to bullies.) and was grateful of having friends like the Shooting Starz. Relationships Sophia Main Article: Sophia Both of them are have a close relationship. Kate doesn't mind or might be confused if Sophia treats her like a little kid but Kate still scolds her if Sophia gets into arguments or fights. Rachel Main Article: Rachel Rachel and Kate has a healthy relationship. When Kate gets curious, she asks Rachel or Annie about it. But if Rachel tells her something inappropriate, Sophia hits her on the head with a rolling pin. (and Kate gets all confused,) Annie Main Article: Annie Kate often seeks for help in studies with Annie and asks her about stuff she doesn't know it. Annie can get motherly and helps her in her studies. Abby Main Article: Abby Kate compares to Abby to Sophia, saying that its funny there's 2 people in the group who's extremely hyper and outgoing and both are the cause of most arguments. Abby would scold her for no reason, but would end in Sophia hitting her on the head with a rolling pin. (like what she does to Rachel.) Ryan Main Article: Ryan Nothing much is known between them, but Ryan also does the same thing Rachel does to Kate: Explaining some things she doesn't know yet, and sometimes helps her with studying. Mary Main Article: Mary Oddly enough, Kate seems like the only person to like Mary's puns, as she always laughs at them and loves it. Trivia * It is said that Kate is based on a little kid Cuzilla treats like as her little sister. * It may look as she is rich, but she's really not. She just likes wearing those kinds of clothes. Category:Shooting Starz Group Category:Main Characters